


The Essence of Courage

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #161: "The very essence of romance is uncertainty.” ― Oscar Wilde, Expression, Tarantallegra
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #161: "The very essence of romance is uncertainty.” ― Oscar Wilde, Expression, Tarantallegra
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Essence of Courage

~

It’s now or never, Severus decides as he watches from the sidelines. Potter’s cast him speculative looks all night, and while Severus’ romantic experiences are few, he knows enough to recognise interest in Potter’s expression. 

Severus’s never been good at being vulnerable, but it’s a new world, and Potter did speak for him when all others were condemning him a traitor. 

Setting aside his glass of almost flat champagne, Severus approaches. 

Granger hisses something to Weasley, who looks as though he wants to argue, but who instead allows himself to be dragged away. By the time Severus arrives, Potter’s standing alone. 

“Snape.” 

“Potter. Are you enjoying yourself this evening?” 

Potter smiles faintly. “As well as can be expected at one of these Ministry events.”

“You don’t enjoy the fawning?” 

Potter snorts. “Attention has never been my thing, Snape. As I’m sure you know by now.” 

Severus does know. Potter shuns the spotlight whenever possible. It makes it difficult to keep abreast of his life in the press. “Quite.” He looks around the room, his gaze landing on Draco, who is dancing and somehow managing to be conspicuous about it. “Unlike others.” 

Potter follows the direction of Severus’ gaze. “If I didn’t know better I’d think he had a Tarantellegra Hex cast on him.” 

Severus chuckles. “Draco’s accomplished at many things, but dancing isn’t one.” 

“Clearly.” Potter looks away. “What about you? Do you dance?” 

“When inspired.” The essence of romance is uncertainty Severus reminds himself. He extends a hand. “As I am now. Join me?” 

Potter blinks, then smiles. “Love to.”

They take to the floor, and from the glimpses of their reflection Severus manages to spot in the mirrors, they’re well matched. Both tall, both dark, one handsome…

“I wasn’t sure you’d ever approach me,” Potter says. 

“You could have approached me,” Severus points out. 

“True.” Potter gazes into his eyes. “How about I buy you a drink after this to make up for it?” 

“Very well.” 

Potter’s eyes kindle. “Or even…breakfast?” 

“Bold,” Severus murmurs. 

Potter grins. “Gryffindor.” 

“Indeed.” Severus smirks. “Breakfast it is.” 

Potter’s grin widens. “Shall we?”

Severus’ reply is to lead him off the floor. Evidently courage does pay off. 

~


End file.
